Hawkfrost's Halloween
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: Hawkfrost was bored, so he's hosting a party! Requests for characters is encouraged. WARNING: SUPER RANDOM! Crackfic
1. Chapter 1

Early one morning, Hawkfrost was bored. So he tried hunting. Boring and difficult. Then he did some fishing. More boring. He even tried sun basking. SUPER boring. Then it hit him.

"I'll host a party! I'll invite everybody!" (**FYI: Hawkfrost is in the Dark Forest)**

"A party?" Firestar said. He was listening to Hawkfrost as he was told the idea on the border between the dark forest and Starclan.

"Not just any party. A _**COSTUME**_ party." Hawkfrost meowed. "Go tell the rest of Starclan!"

"Okay see you there!" he meowed back as he left and waving his tail.

_**LATER**_

"Hawkfrost is hosting a costume party?"

"Yep!"

"I'm in!" said Lionheart "I'll go as Cinderrella!"

"I'm going to be a clone trooper!" Gray Wing exclaimed.

"I'll go as C-3PO!" Raggedstar meowed loudly then fell as Half Moon was bounding up his back.

"I'M LEIA!" she shouted.

"POOP!" A random cat meowed.

"Who are you?" Yellowfang asked.

"Shadowbutt."

O.o

"Okay. Me and the other medicine cats will send a message to the alive ones."

The dead med. cats told the alive ones what was going on, then told them to tell their leaders.

**I am accepting ideas! **

**Windclan nos: Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Crowfeather.**

**Shadowclan nos: Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Tawneypelt, Flametail, Tigerheart, Tigerstar, Nightstar, and Dawnpelt**

**Thunderclan nos: Berrynose, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Yellowfang, Bluestar, Blossomfall, Jayfeather, Firestar, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Bramblestar, Sunstar, Rosepetal, Foxleap, Pinestar, Moonfeather, Snowfur, mosskit, Bumblestripe, and Millie**

**Riverclan nos: Leopardstar, Hawkfrost, Heavystep, Loudbelly, Mapleshade, Stormfur, Stonefur, and Oakheart**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost

**Hello! I've returned with the next chapter. **

**Reply to reviews: Nos means don't tell me an idea for this character.**

**I don't own Warriors, Bad Piggies or Aladdin**

**On with the chapter!**

"I can't believe people are actually coming to my brilliant party!" Hawkfrost said. "Now, what should I be? A bucket, a carpet, Aladdin, or the King Pig?"

**MEANWHILE**

Tigerstar was trying to find a good costume.

"Bucket? Nope. Cat? I'm already a cat! Nope. Paper? What's paper? Nope" he muttered as he dug through his closet. "This is hopeless." Hawkfrost came over.

"Hey, Dad. Can you help me pick a costume?" he meowed.

"Sure!" Tigerstar meowed in reply. "I think you should go with King Pig, to show you're in charge."

"Okay!" Hawkfrost replied. "Out of all your costumes, a ballerina."

"I like it!" Tigerstar meowed. "See you at the party! Bye"

"Bye!"

**I know it short, but this is after combining two even shorter ones. Please review! :)**


	3. Family plan

**Hello! I am adding more!**

**Replies to reviews-**

**LionXHeather guest: I will call you Lionheatherfan. There will be LionXHeather.**

**Other guest: Thank you. There will be more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Romeo and Juliet, Or Star Wars.**

On the border between Thunderclan and Windclan, Crowfeather had called a family meeting.

"Everyone here? Good. I got a costume idea!" he said to Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked. He was already bored.

"I think me and Leafpool should be Romeo and Juliet, And then me, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf should be Darth Vader, Luke, and Leia, respectively," Crowfeather meowed in reply.

"How am I involved in this, exactly?" Jayfeather said, with a confused look on his face.

"Ah. You are a lightsaber." Crowfeather said

"NO!"

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean NO! I already have plans to be a stick!"

"Question," Hollyleaf said. "Dad, will you then be a Darth Romeo or something?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "I am Darth Romeo!"

Lionblaze spoke up. "How are we going to be a stick, Darth Romeo, Juliet, Luke, and Leia if we have no costumes?" he meowed, confused.

"The Internet," Leafpool replied. "Now, who pays for it?"

All of them looked at Hollyleaf. Even she looked at herself.

"Why me?"

"Because." Leafpool said.

"Because why?"

"Just because, Okay?"

"Man."

**Thank you everyone! Now goodbye!**


	4. Mariostar

**Another chapter! Yay! **

**No reviews? You people make me sad. :(**

**I don't own Warriors, Mario, Star wars, or Anything else random in this chapter.**

**On with the Chappie.**

Firestar was looking through his clothes.

"Mushroom? Nope. ATTE? Nope. Canada dry? Nope. Yoda? Nope. Tigerstar? Nope. What else is there?" he asked himself. "Mario? Perfect!" he meowed. "Now All I need to d is call the others."

He called Graystripe.

"Dude, grab Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Princess," he meowed to Graystripe.

"Okay."

Then Firestar poofed them to Starclan, and poofed Silverstream to them, too.

Firestar became Mario, Graystripe was Luigi, Princess was Peach, Silverstream was Daisy, and Dustpelt and Sandstorm? Forced into Toad Costumes.

All were mad except Firestar.


	5. Fourth of July

**Hello. I am here with chappie 5.**

**Special! It will be less than 80 words.**

**Fourth of July Speacial event**

It started as a very normal gathering. Then the fireworks arrived. All of the cats were cared. Except for Millie.

"What? They're just fireworks. They can't harm you."

**Sorry that its so short. Next one will be longer. Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter crazy

**I will be trying to post more often. It's hard when you're running low on ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, 1D, teddy bears, or mufflers. Let's go!**

Berrynose

Berrynose was thinking about what to be. He got an idea, and asked Hazeltail to help.

"Hazeltail?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something?" Berrynose asked.

"What?" she meowed.

"Can you tatoo a One Direction poster on me?"

"NO!" she screamed. Somehow no one heard her.

"Fine. Can you do spray paint then?" he asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay..." she meowed, partially mummbled.

He got into trouble for messing up his fur.

Heavystep

Heavystep was helping dressing up Loudbelly with a muffler when he thought of his costume idea.

"Hey guys?" he said. "Can you help me with a costume? I want to be a teddy bear!" Loudbelly looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? They're cute and cuddly, like me!" Heavystep was now a teddy bear.

Loudbelly

Loudbelly was being to loud, so the elders gave him a ginormous muzzle to be for the party. He also got confused when Heavystep wanted to be a teddy bear, and ever more confused when Heavystep said that he was cute and cuddly, like a teddy bear.

**That is all for now. R+R!**


	7. Mapleshade's Confusion

**I am posting another chapter. **

**I don't own warriors, buckets, soap, shampoo, showers, and cotton candy.**

Mapleshade

Mapleshade was listening to Tigerstar go on and on about his costume and how magnificent it was while she was looking for a costume in the Dark Forest Costume Drawer.

"Let's see what we have here. A bucket? Nope. Soap? No. Shampoo? No way. A shower? Wait a second. WHY IS THERE A SHOWER IN HERE?!" she screamed. "NO CAT WOULD BE THAT! Not now, not ever! Anyways, there's also have a thing of cotton candy. Where did all the evil costumes go?" she said. Firestar approached her.

"The first leaders took them. Also, Cloudtail somehow got a couple." he meowed to her because he heard her complaining.

"How are you here?!" she meowed back, holding in a scream of surprise. "It's not possible!"**(1)**

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm here."

"GO AWAY NOW!" she screamed, unsheathing her claws. Oddly, not a single surrounding cat heard her.

"Eep." Firestar ran away.

"Now to get back to costume picking. "I'll go as cotton candy, only because there are no other costumes," she mumbled under her breath.

**(1) I am breaking the rules of Warriors ****logic because it doesn't make sense,**** but I don't really care. It makes the story better. R+R!**


End file.
